goops_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Norm
Norm is a white skeleton created by Justin Wolfe and a major character in the Goop's World series. He is always seen wearing a purple vest and a red string tie. Norm makes his debut appearance in Goop's World, helping Goop on his adventure to defeat King Grex and save Blossom by opening doors and passageways for a fee. He is one of the main characters of almost every Goop's World series game. Name origin Norm's name has no real origin. Personality Norm is an upper-class, money-grabbing and somewhat deceitful con man who is infamous for charging Goop exorbitant fees, paid in Power Orbs, in order for Goop to pass through a door or cross a bridge. The costly prices are eventually paid by Goop, much to the delight of Norm. He is extremely greedy and only seems to be concerned with the thickness of his wallet. He sees Goop only as a sucker and refers to him as his "favorite customer". He also sees Goop as incredibly gullible. Abilities Norm has no special abilities, other than the strange ability to magically open doors and activate machines. In Goop GP, Norm can explode into a shower of bones, which scatter about the immediate area of the track and serve as a hazard. Voice actor Unknown History A year after Goop arrives, Norm opens up a shop where Goop can purchase Life Fruits and Chance Fruits. He will also stand around the levels, offering to open doors and activate machines for a small fee (an obscene price). He first appears in Big Banjo Barnyard, where he will open the door to the Big Banjo Barn for 70 Power Orbs. One year later, Norm returns as greedy as ever. He serves the same function as before. He first appears in Nightlight Forest. Norm and company take it easy for a while, participating in sporting events such as go-kart racing and playing a football-like sport. Two years after the events of Opal HQ, Bing and Goop are once again called back into action by Shifta, a Shift Sprite whose entire race has been enslaved by the evil King Grex. Norm opens up a black market-esque shop called Norm's Seekrit Shoppe, where Goop can purchase rare Power Parts for obscene prices. In this installment, Norm recieves a slightly drastic redesign; his skull is a slightly different shape and it is larger, and he now sports a top hat with a white band and a black tuxedo jacket with a red tie. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Norm did not exist. *Norm's signature color is White. *Norm appears in the Toshiko-developed crossover brawler, Toshiko Crash-Up, as an Icon for Goop. *Norm appears as a purchasable costume in Origin, another Toshiko title. *''Goop GP'' is the only game where Norm has no English lines. *''Goop GP'' and Goop: Powerball are Norm's only playable appearances. *In Goop's World 2: Paranoia, Norm is transformed into a human. Gallery Norm's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters from Goop GP Category:Characters from Goop's World Category:Characters from Goop's World 3: Shifted Category:Characters from Goop's World 2: Paranoia Category:Characters from Goop: Powerball Category:Heroes Category:Undead Characters